


Honeymoon

by zeroambi



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: 250 words, Honeymoon, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: Just silly littlepornfluff.





	Honeymoon

Sunday 18 May 2008, 2.14 am

I let myself fall backwards onto the gigantic bed in our hotel room. I was wiped out. I'm really getting to old for this shit, I thought.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me in our wedding night, are you?“ I heard a complain from my husband. _Husband_ , I thought with awe. Sam was standing in the door of the bathroom. In his silver-grey dress suit he shimmered like an angel, as he stood against the light. Like the guardian angel he had been for so many during his leaps. It was a pity that none of them would ever know. "No,“ I shook my head, "but give an old man a break.“

He came over and bowed down to kiss me. I drew him onto me and deepened the kiss. Soon I got rid of this tie and tugged at his shirt. I nibbled at his exposed neck and made him, moan. "Fuck me, Sam,“ I whispered grinding my growing erection against his own.

"You sure?“ he backed of a little and looked at me curiously.

So yeah, being on the bottom usually wasn't my favorite position in love making, but whenever we did it like that it was pretty spectacular. I wanted him inside of me tonight and besides … "Am I the one wearing white or what?“ I asked, grinning and glancing down my tuxedo.

"Not for much longer you're not,“ Sam said smiling back and tugged at my pants.

***


End file.
